The Festival
by LaughingFreak
Summary: Hinata goes to ask Naruto to the festival, but ends up getting backfired. Then an unexpected turn of events happens when someone she would never expects decides to take her instead.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

**The Festival **

Toaday was the day of the Leaf Village Festival and she was going to ask her crush to go with her. After years of fears she will finally take her courage and ask him to go somewhere with her, a date. She was going to ask Naruto to go with her. Just the thought of asking him made her blush a crimson red. She took a deep breath to relieve her nervousness and the heat on her face then put on her usual jacket. She then left to find Naruto.

Finding him wasn't too hard considering he's usually either training or eating ramen. Today though, he was training with Jiraiya, Kakashi, Tsunade, Sasuke and Sakura. This she didn't expect to say the least. There were more people training with him than just Jiraiya today and this just brought her confidence down a few meters. Now if he rejected her she would be upset and embaressed, but if he said yes she would be filled with glee.

Hinata stood there and watched them in awe. They were so strong...and here she was weak and timid. It was kind of intimidating, but she always enjoyed watching Naruto train. As long as she didn't train with them she wouldn't embaress herself too much.

Jiraiya noticed her standing there and saw her watching Naruto with admiring eyes. Agrin spread across his lips. "Hey, Naruto, someone wants to talk to you." The pervert said to the blonde with the grin still on his face. Naruto, as well as the others, looked to see who it is and find her there. He walked up to her and stopped before her, a smile on his lips. "Hey, Hinata. What are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

She started to take a step back, but stopped when she remebered what she came here to ask. Taking a deep breath she asked, "I-I was wondering...if-if you'd go to the festival with me?"

He looked at her a moment, shocked at first, but then regained his composure. "Sorry, but I'm already going with someone."

Her heart fell into her stomach as she replied sullenly, "Oh...o-okay." She then turned and ran off, back to her home at the Hyuuga household. When she made it to her room she went face down onto her bed and cried.

Suddenly, as she cried, she heard something land on the ledge of the window. Then there were steps landing on her floor and coming towards her. She lifted herself up an dsat on the edge of the bed, her face staring at the floor. Her heart began pumping faster as she began look up from the floor. She gasped. "Sasuke? W-what are you doing h-here?" she asked wiping the tears from her eyes so he wouldn't see them, though he already has.

When she faced Sasuke again she blushed. The mere fact that Sasuke Uchiha was standing in her room was a shock. It wasn't an everyday thing, that's for sure.

"Since Naruto won't take you to the festival why don't you let me take you?" Sasuke asked in his usual tone. She was at a loss of words. The Uchiha boy usually didn't ask anybody to any of the events going on and here he stood in Hinata's room asking her to the festival tonight. It was a lot to take in at once.

"Um...uh...I-I..." she stuttered nervously.

Sasuke sighed at this. She had to stop stuttering. "I'll pick you up tonight. Be ready by seven the earliest."

As soon as that was said he left her sitting there, shocked.

--

She stood in front of the mirror looking to see if the kimono was alright. She smiled as she spun around. It was her mothers kimono. It's a light blue kimono with light purple embrodiary of the symbol of the Hyuuga clan on the back, a light purple sash around her waist. Her Konoha headbane lay in her drawer next to her bed. She wasn't going to need it tonight.

After one final look she glanced at the clock and saw that she ten more minutes until Sasuke is supposed to get her. She still couldn't believe she was going to the festival with Sasuke. It was still a shock to her, even now.

There was a knock at her bedroom door. "Yes?" she called. The door opened and revealed Neji with an all white kimono. "I'm leaving now. Are you sure you don't want to come with me and Tenten?" She nods and he leaves her there.

It didn't take long for seven o'clock to come around and right on the dot, Sasuke was standing on her window ledge waiting for her. She gasped when she saw him. He wore an all black kimono with a dark purple snake embrodary going around it, a navy blue sash around his waist and he was without his headband as well. He looked handsome.

He raised an eyebrow at her, she was staring at him, and she blushed looking away. He had to hold back a smirk when she did so. He held out his hand, she took it, and he helped her out the ledge. He led her there. They jumped onto buildings until they reached the core of the festivities, not letting go of each other's hands until they reached it.

They landed on the ground, releasing the other's hand, and walk into it. People stared at them as they walked together throughout the festival. Girls glared with envy, boys stared shocked and Hinata was nervous as can be. She expected this, but she didn't think it was going to be that bad. As they did things such as play games, catch a fish and eat some food.

Hinata caught a fish at a booth. She didn't keep it for long though. A child couldn't get a fish no matter how hard it tried so Hinata gave the child her fish. Sasuke watched as Hinata gave it to the kid. Hell, he watched her the whole evening as they did things.

The two after awhile sat at a booth to eat some rice balls and sushi. They ate quietly at first, Hinata being nervous and Sasuke not having anything to really say. It was quiet as they ate with the exception of cooking of food. Sasuke pushed his plate aside and looked at Hinata. "You look nice tonight." Sasuke complimented.

"Th-thank you." she stuttered. She was still nervous, though not as bad as earlier when they were around more people.

"You need to stop stuttering. Don't be so nervous."

"I'm sorry. I-I'm not used to being around you."

"That's okay." he sighed. "Why do you like Naruto?"

"He gives me courage and makes me feel strong. And he reminds me to never give up no matter what." she explained, without a stutter.

He smirked. "No stuttering."

She blushed.

"Have you ever thought that what you feel for Naruto may be admiration?" he asked, getting back on subject.

"Maybe..." She set aside her plate, done with her food.

When she looked back at Sasuke she found her face inches from his. She blushed once more and Sasuke closed the gap between them, his lips touching hers. The kiss was chaste and innocent, a small kiss to share. Their lips seperated and they stared at each other, eye to eye, Hinata with a shy look on her blushing face. Drums sounded, signalling for the fireworks to begin.

He held out his hand and she took it without hesitation. They left the booth after Sasuke paid the bill and went to watch the fireworks with the rest of the crowd, though this time they didn't release their intertwined hands. Hinata saw Naruto with Sakura, the two embracing each other. It was okay though. It didn't bother Hinata anymore, she was content right now.

Hinata squeezed Sasuke's hand gently, almost unnoticably, as she watched the fireworks and their beauty.

* * *

End of oneshot. Yeah, I don't think it's the best, but I think it's kind of cute.

Review please!


End file.
